Lacking Kisses
by lovagirl132
Summary: They've known they liked each other for 6 whole months, and yet they still haven't kissed! What happens when Hinata tries to put matters into her own hands? Oneshot. KibaHina HinaKiba KibaxHinata HinataxKiba


Me: I should warn you guys that this story BRUSHES the M rating...

Kiba: BRUSHES the M rating?

Me: You'll see...

Kiba: She Does Not Own Naruto

* * *

"Hey Hinata!" An eager voice shouted, and the next thing I knew, familiar strong yet gentle arms were around me. The usual small smile made its way on my face, along with the usual small blush that covered my cheeks.

"G-Good morning K-Kiba-kun."

It had been a full 6 months since that fateful night where Kiba had suddenly yelled out his feelings, and I had realized the feelings I had had for him the entire couple of years I had fought alongside him. When I had walked up to him and accepted his confession, he had wrapped me in a tight hug, a large smile on his face.

Now, 6 months later, it's the same thing every day. Greet him, be swept up in a hug, and then train for hours on end. I'm not one to complain…the hugs and sweet smiles he gives me all the time are nice…But, not even ONCE had we kissed. Not a single small peck on the lips, not a single kiss on the cheek, and not even single lips on skin contact.

Kiba has showed not a single sign that he acknowledged this small missing piece in our relationship. At first I thought he was probably be considerate of my feelings, but we had been together for a full 6 months now, and he still showed no sign he wanted to kiss me.

I've gave him a ton of hints, some of them which were so painfully obvious that it made Sakura and Ino shake their heads in disbelief.

I'm starting to wonder if Kiba doesn't really like me, I had told Ino once when we were training together because Kiba was sick. As she sent a kick near my shoulder which I blocked with a gentle fist, she told me that that's probably not the case.

'He's probably just REALLY dense!' She had panted before scratching me slightly as her fist flew out.

_K-Kiba-kun isn't dense…Is h-he?_ I thought as I walked beside said Inuzuka towards his house.

"Hinata?" I snapped out of my thoughts to look at him, not noticing he had been talking.

"Y-Yes?"

He faked mock hurt, "Nice to know you're paying attention…"

"I-I'm sorry!" I gasped, feeling the oh-too-familiar heat spread across my face. He laughed loudly.

"I'm just kidding Hinata. I said that we might have to skip practice today since Hana is sick and needs me to take care of her."

"O-Oh…"

Once we arrived to the house and he opened the door, I was immediately attacked by a large ball of white fur. I giggled as Akamaru's tongue continued to lick my cheek. Kiba lifted him off of me, laughing along with me, before pushing him into a room and shutting the door, even as he barked in indignation.

"C'mon buddy, you got to give Hana some company!" He rolled his eyes when a growl echoed from behind the door. I stood up and then sat down at the table in his small kitchen. I watched silently as he walked over and opened the fridge before pulling out a can of chicken noodle soup.

I smiled slightly, and continued to watch once the soup was finished heating and as he walked into Hana's room after pouring it into a room.

Now that I thought about it, this was the first time I was ever going to be alone with Kiba. Maybe I could use this as a chance to get Kiba to kiss me?

I shook my head, no; I couldn't do that, not when Hana was in the room next door and sick. I stared at the table below me and frowned slightly. Then again, this will probably be my only chance, since Shino is always at the training grounds with us, Hana is always watchful and ready, and well…Kiba and I kissing in a house full of Byakugan wouldn't be much privacy.

As I continued to ponder over if I should go through with this or not, I didn't notice Kiba staring at me from across the table until he cleared his throat. I looked up to see him propping his head up on his head while looking at me thoughtfully.

"K-Kiba-kun?" I asked. He snapped back into focus, and then looked the other way a little shyly. I cocked my head to the side confused.

"Ah…Why don't we go watch some TV?" He said as he stood up and walked over to another room. I stood up and followed before sitting down on the couch next to him as he turned the set on. "What would you like to watch?" He turned his head to look at me.

"A-Anything's fine…" I muttered, as I glanced down at my hands. He looked down at the remote in his hands.

"Let's see what we got in the video player…" He pressed the large red button at the top with his thumb and then looked up at the screen to see what came on.

What came on made my eye's practically bulge out of their sockets, as on the screen a girl straddled on top of the hips of an older woman, emitting loud moans as they rubbed themselves against-

The screen went dark immediately as Kiba shakily stood up, and slowly looked me in the eyes. "I-I'm SO sorry H-Hinata…"

I blinked, not believing the scene I had saw flash across the screen, and then looked at him awkwardly.

"I-I didn't know you l-liked to watch these k-kinds of…-"

"That video isn't mine! I swear Hinata!" The tips of his ears were bright red in embarrassment. I glanced at the blank screen and then back at him.

"I-It's okay K-Kiba-kun…S-Something like t-that is perfectly normal f-for someone y-your age…"

He shook his head quickly and narrowed his eyes, "No! I mean it! I swear Hinata that the only woman I want to look at in that way is you!"

He seemed to realize what he just said, for his entire face flushed brightly, as a hand quickly covered his mouth as if to take the words he had said back. I could feel my entire face flushing also, and I looked at the carpeted floor, my heart beating rapidly.

Did he just say…? That he wants to see me…naked!?

"I-I m-m-m-m-mean…I-I….u-um…." A horrified look flashed across his face as he continued to ramble random sentences.

So…then maybe Kiba does want to kiss me?

"Just kidding!" He blurted, laughing loudly. My thoughts and hopes instantly crashed to the ground.

"O-Oh…" I laughed quietly and unconvincingly as I felt my eyes burn slightly.

We stayed there in silence for a few uncomfortable moments before he stood in front of me suddenly. He grinned to get rid of the awkwardness, and fished around in his pocket for something.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot…" He pulled his fist out of his pocket and opened it to show a small butterfly hairclip, "Happy 6 month Anniversary Hinata!"

I slowly picked up the small object and withdrew my hands to look at it in closer detail. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I know it's not much but-"

"I-It's beautiful…" I whispered in awe at the detailed little accessory which jewel glimmered in the center. I rose up from the couch slightly, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before pulling back and clasping the object in my hands on my chest.

I didn't notice his face flush again, as I closed my eyes and smiled gently at the warm feeling in my heart. "K-Kiba-kun is very kind…Thank you…I love it…" I whispered.

The warm feeling I felt was instantly replaced with regret when I realized I didn't have a gift for him.

"O-Oh no…" I muttered, and looked up guiltily to see his confused and flushed face.

"W-What's wrong?"

"I-I don't have a gift for Kiba-kun…" I lowered my eyes. He bent down and looked up at me from under my hair with a soft expression.

"It's okay Hinata, I'm happy just have you like my gift…I don't need one." He pushed my hair out of my face before taking the hair clip from my hands and clipping my hair away from eyes.

"K-Kiba?" He looked at me questionably. "I-I change my mind…I-I do have a present for you..."

He smiled again, "its okay Hinata, I already said I don't need-" His words were cut off when I quickly closed my eyes and pressed my lips gently on his. I could feel him instantly tense up, and I quickly pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Y-You…" Both of his hands flew up to his mouth as he tripped trying to stand up and fell on his behind a few feet away, his eyes wide and his entire body a very dark red. "K-Kissed m-me!"

I looked at the ground sadly and suddenly regretting the action, "I-I'm s-sorry…I-I…" I noticed in surprise I was starting to cry. "I-I thought y-you w-wanted to k-kiss m-me…"

"Ah…w-wait…H-Hinata…"

I bit my lip, and dug my nails into my knees as the tears continued to fall. "I-I'm s-sorry…I-I didn't e-even c-consider how y-you might've f-felt…"

His hands lowered from his mouth, and he raised one toward me uncertainly, "H-Hinata don't cry…"

I let go of my knees to rub my eyes, as my body started to shake slightly. "I-I'm s-sorr-Mf." My cry was silenced when suddenly Kiba's lips pressed firmly against mine as one arm wrapped around my waist, crushing my body close to his, and the other held my face gently. After a few seconds he pulled back, keeping our faces close, and smiled softly at me.

"I'm a big idiot…" He muttered quietly. He used the hand holding my face to brush the tears away. "A very big idiot…"

"Y-You're not an i-idio-" He pressed a finger over my lips to silence my protests, and sighed before pressing his forehead against mine.

"Hinata you don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you…I just never did because I didn't want to rush things…I didn't think you wanted me to…" He sighed. He was close enough that I felt his warm breath brush against my skin. "

"K-Kiba-kun?" He looked at me, as I wiggled my arms free from between our chests to remove his finger from my lips. "Will you k-kiss me again?" I asked as I stared into his eyes innocently.

He smiled again, and then brought his lips down to press them softly against mine, as my eyes fluttered shut. He pressed my back against the bottom front of the couch, and then slowly trailed his fingers up and down my back, as the other moved from my cheek to hold onto my chin.

He pulled back slightly as a small sigh escaped from between his lips. I opened my eyes slightly to see his face suddenly flushed, and his eyes full of an overpowering emotion that seemed to slowly be taking over his state of mind.

I squeaked slightly when suddenly his lips crashed down open-mouthed and hard against my own, and his arms brought my body closer to his. The blood rushed to my head at the feel of his tongue as it traced the outer part of my lip before thrusting forward and invading my mouth. I small moan escaped me as his tongue found mine and wrapped around it and wrestled with it. His tongue didn't leave my mouth even when his lips removed themselves from mine and then pushed forward to make them crash against each other again. I could feel his heart beat rapidly, and I was sure he could feel mine at how close our bodies were. He bit and sucked at my lower lip:

"Hinata…" I heard his raspy voice whisper, and noticed how the hand that had been tracing my back was now exploring elsewhere.

"Make sure you two use a condom!" Kiba's body immediately removed itself form mine as he jumped off me startled at not having noticed someone intrude on our…activities. I gasped heavily for the air I hadn't known I had needed and turned my head to see Hana smirking widely.

"H-Hana!" Kiba shouted out in rage at the older Inuzuka. "What are you d-doing awake!?!"

She looked at me knowingly, "Well, I WAS trying to sleep, but it's kind of a hard thing to do when only a door away two adults are moaning out in pure lust."

I stood up, and walked by the two arguing siblings making sure not to meet their eyes. "I-I'll be going n-now…"

A hand wrapped around my wrist making me look back to see a flustered Kiba. "W-Wait d-don't go…please…"

"Yeah, he wants to finish taking away your virginity."

"That's it! BACK TO BED YOU GO!"

* * *

Me: I warned you!

Kiba: O.O

Me: My heart was beating fast when I typed this story!

Kiba: O.O

Me: Hehe, Kiba is speechless for once...(grins)

Kiba: O.O

Me: I like how this came out, so Please Read and Review! :D

Kiba: O.O


End file.
